Sonic Underground: Teagan Fox
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Manic runs into an old friend, Teagan who is running from Robotnik after losing her whole family and her friends. What will happen when Manic gets old feels back towards Teagan? How will Teagan feel? And will there be more to this than meets the eye - M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic,Sonia,Manic:17/Teagan:16**

Manic the Hedgehog is walking the back streets of Robotropolis, getting away from his sibs. All they seem to do lately is fight and he has had enough. Manic sighs, he was heading back to the hideout so Sonic and Sonia doesn't turn onto him. Once back, he heard voices so he followed it to see Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonia the Hedgehog fighting, still. Then Cyrus walks over and Manic sighs.

"Are they still at it?" Manic asks.

"Yeah, you need to stop this." Cyrus tells him. Manic walks over and sighs.

"No Sonic, I am not wrong!" Sonia shouts. Manic shacks his head and pushes the pair apart.

"Enough!" Manic shouts and the pair looks at him confused. Manic then walks off. He found a quiet spot alone so he sits down, pulls out his drumstick and starts hitting the ground, humming a beat. Then Sonia and Sonic walks over and Manic sighs as he looks at the, putting his drumsticks away.

"And what was that?" Sonic asks.

"All you two can do lately is fight." Manic tells them. "I'm over it and so is Cyrus." he adds and Sonia sighs. "Now, are you done?" Manic then asks as he stands up. Sonic and Sonia glared at each other, but both nod. Sonic then walks off and Manic sighs as he sits down again.

"Are you okay?" Sonia asks worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Manic replies and Sonia sighs as she sits next to Manic. "Are you ok?" Manic asks.

"Yeah." Sonia whispers. "I just wish Sonic stop being so thick headed." Sonia admits and Manic sighs.

"It's Sonic sis." Manic said and Sonia sighs as Sonic and Cyrus walks over.

"We got a job." Sonic tells them and Sonia sighs. Manic got up and helps Sonia up.

"Thanks Manic." Sonia said.

"Come on, I'll fill you in on the way." Sonic said. They got in the underground van and headed off.

"Any luck on finding the missing supplies?" Manic asks.

"No, we have no idea what happened." Sonic replies.

"That's odd." Sonia said.

"You think after doing this for two years, you would have seen it all, but missing supplies and the amount that went missing in the last four days. It is very odd." Manic explains and Sonic sighs.

"I haven't even seen or heard about this before." Sonic admits and Manic sighs. "So, there's a supply ship coming in and we are going to watch it to see who is taking them. This one is small, a lot junk if you ask me." Sonic then explains.

"Let's see if the person will show." Sonia said. They made it to the spot and looked at the warehouse. Then the ship flies in.

"Okay, let's get closer." Sonic said moving. Sonia and Manic then follows him and the sound a spot hidden by the warehouse. They then waited. After a while, Sonia and Manic got impassion.

"This is a blow Sonic, let's go." Manic said.

"A little longer." Sonic tells him.

"There is nothing here." Sonia said. Then they saw someone walk out the side door. They were wearing a black shirt, jeans, white joggers, a large bag and a red scarf wrapped around their neck and as a hoodie. The person runs off.

"I got this." Manic tells them as he chase after the person, recognising the scarf. He caught up to the person and tackles them down. They went to punch him, but Manic caught their fist and looks at the person. It was Teagan Fox. Teagan looks at Manic both shock and disbelief. "Teagan." Manic said smiling.

"Manic." Teagan whispers. "What are you doing here?" Teagan then asks.

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here?" Manic asks as he got up and helps Teagan up.

"I'm running low on a few things." Teagan replies. "And you?" Teagan asks.

"Manic!" Manic heard Sonia calls.

"Here!" Manic shouts, not taking his eyes off Teagan, knowing if he did, she could run.

"I have to go." Teagan said as she went to run, but Manic grabs her and Teagan sighs.

"I went pass your place last year, but it was burnt down." Manic said and Teagan sighs.

"Robotnik took them." Teagan replies as Sonia and Sonic walks over.

"What was that bro?" Sonic ask, then looks at Teagan shock.

"Not now Sonic." Manic tells him and Teagan tries to break free, but fails. Manic has a tight grip on her. "Wait, what do you mean Robotnik took them." Manic asks.

"I went for a walk and when I came home, they were gone. Everyone was gone. I saw Robotnik ships fly away. I went to Elyse's and Crystal' place, but it was the same there." Teagan explains and Manic sighs. "And you place." Teagan adds softly and Manic sighs.

"When was this?" Manic asks.

"Around two years ago" Teagan replies.

"So you have been alone for two years." Manic said.

"Manic." Sonia whispers.

"Not now." Manic said and Teagan sighs.

"Yeah, I guess." Teagan whispers.

"I'm sorry, are we missing something?" Sonic asks, getting annoyed.

"Yeah, this is Teagan Fox, she's an old friend of mine." Manic tells them. "I thought you were gone." Manic said.

"And I thought the same." Teagan said and Manic chuckles as he pulls Teagan into a hug.

"Manic, we have to move." Sonia said. "Bring Teagan." she then said.

"Wait." Sonic said shock.

"We'll fight later." Sonia tells him and they headed off. Manic grabs Teagan's hand so she didn't run off or fall behind. They made it to the van and they headed back to the hideout. Manic and Teagan stood at the back, by the beds.

"So what did you grab?" Manic asks.

"Not much, a lot of metal, but I did grab gun powered." Teagan replies.

"What do you need that for?" Manic asks.

"For my bow, I make explosive arrow tips. They work great with those damn SWATbots, especially with the large groups." Teagan explains.

"Still got that bow I gave you." Manic said.

"Of course I do, it's my favourite" Teagan tells him.

"I still can't believe you are okay." Manic said and Teagan sighs.

"What happened Manic? I went to come to see you, but you and Ferrell were gone." Teagan asks.

"Robotnik got to him." Manic tells her and Teagan sighs.

"And who are these people?" Teagan asks softly and Manic sighs.

"I have a lot of explaining to do, I know." Manic said and Teagan sighs as she sits down.

"I don't even know you anymore." Teagan whispers and Manic kneels next to her, grabbing her hands.

"You do." Manic tells her. "Just, let me explain." Manic then pleads and Teagan nods.


	2. Chapter 2

Manic explains everything to Teagan about who he really is, who Sonia and Manic is what he has been doing for the last two years. He saw Teagan had trouble believing him so he tries his best for her to understand.

"Prince, I'm confused." Teagan said and Manic sighs.

"Yeah, it's like that." Manic said and Teagan sighs. They then stop and Manic looks back to see they were back at the hideout. Manic sighs as he got up and Teagan looks up at him. "Come on." Manic said, putting his hand out. Teagan grabs it and Manic pulls her up as Sonia and Sonic jumps out.

"I don't like this or them." Teagan tells Manic.

"I know." Manic said and the pair walks out.

"Ok, what is going on?" Sonic asks and Teagan sighs.

"It's kinder a long story." Manic said. "Look, she's an old friend of mine and I thought Robotnik got to her so if use don't mind. We have a lot of catching up to do." Manic tells them, grabbing Teagan's hand and drags them off.

"Old friend." Teagan whispers and Manic sighs. They found a spot alone and Manic made sure. "So when are you going to tell them?" Teagan asks.

"Soon, I promise." Manic said and Teagan sighs.

"Why am I here Manic?" Teagan asks.

"Because I want to talk to you, I thought you were roboticized." Manic replies and Teagan sighs.

"I don't even know you anymore Manic." Teagan said and Manic sighs. "I want to go home." Teagan then said.

"Where do you live?" Manic asks.

"My cubby house." Teagan replies. "Robotnik's robots didn't touch it when they attack. I guess they didn't see it since it is hidden in the tree." she explain and Manic nods.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Manic asks himself and Teagan sighs as Sonic and Sonia walks over. "I'm taking Teagan home" Manic tells them.

"We'll all go." Sonia said and Manic nods. They go in the underground van and headed off. Manic points the way while Teagan stood by him. Once there, they got out and look up at the cubby house. It was a nice size and has a veranda at the front. Teagan flies up and kicks the ladder down. Manic grabbed it first and climbed up with Sonia and Sonic. Manic follows Teagan into the cubby house and looks around, a lot has changed since he was in here last. To the left was a single bed, which wasn't made, right under the window, by it was a three draw bedside table, a dressing table, a tall white cabinet with a glass door with a shoe boxes on shelf, a brown jewellery box and the last one was empty and has two draws at the bottom, and a large chest next to that. To the left was a bookshelf full of books and a two draw bedside table by it. By the door was a four draw dresser draws with a bow and quiver sitting on top. Sonic and Sonia then walk in and looks around.

"This is small." Sonia said. Teagan sighs as she sits the bag on the dressing table and takes the scarf off, sitting it on the bag. Manic walks over and saw a picture of him when he was ten and Teagan when she was nine. Manic picks it up and smiles.

"You still got it." Manic said and Teagan smiles.

"Of course I do." Teagan said and Manic sits it down. "You better go." Teagan said.

"Come on Manic." Sonic said walking out and Sonia sighs.

"Take your time Manic." Sonia said, then follows Sonic. Manic walks up to Teagan who cross her arms.

"Go Manic." Teagan whispers.

"Can we talk, please?" Manic pleads.

"I thought I knew you Manic." Teagan whispers. "But as you said to your sibs, I'm just an old friend."

"Teagan, don't be like that." Manic said and sighs. "I'll be back, tonight." Manic tells her and Teagan sighs, then nods.

"Go." Teagan said and Manic leaves. He got in the van and sat on his bed. He then has a flashback of two years ago before he lost her.

**_Flashback {Two years ago}_**

_A 14 year old year old Teagan and a 15 year old Manic are walking around the streets of Robotropolis, laughing. They then headed down into the swears and headed back home._

_"Okay, that was way too close." Teagan tells him._

_"It was." Manic said as they made it to their hideout to see Ferrell waiting for them. Manic hands the bag over and Ferrell smiles._

_"Good job you pair." Ferrell said. "Go and rest." he then said and the pair walks off._

_"I'm not tired." Teagan said. "And I do not want to go home yet."_

_"Then don't." Manic said as he grabs Teagan's hand and pulls her close._

_"Manic." Teagan whines and Manic chuckles. "Really Manic?" Teagan said._

_"Really." Manic said, then pulls her into a kiss. Teagan went red. Manic broke the kiss and Teagan looks at him shock and confused. "What is it?" Manic asks._

_"Nothing." Teagan replies as she pulls her hand free and wraps her arms around Manic._

_"Cool." Manic said, pulling into another kiss and grabs her hips._

**_End of Flashback_**

Manic shacks his head back to reality as Sonia walks over to him. He didn't notices they were back at the hideout.

"Are you okay?" Sonia asks worry.

"Yeah, just thinking about Teagan." Manic replies as he got up.

"There is something more between you and Teagan." Sonia said and Manic sighs. "Sonic's in the kitchen." Sonia tells him.

"Okay, two years ago we started dating." Manic tells her. "Then I met you and Sonic, and we hit the road. One of the night I disappeared last year was to see her, but the house was burnt down, so was her friends so I just assumed Robotnik got to her and she was roboticized. That's why I was upset last year, I thought I lost her." Manic explains and Sonia sighs.

"I'm sorry." Sonia said.

"Don't be." Manic said. "But I want to see her tonight so can you cover for me with Sonic, I don't think he would like the idea of me leaving to see her." Manic explains.

"Of course." Sonia said and Manic smiles.

"Thanks sis." Manic said and Sonia smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Manic is getting ready to head out to see Teagan. He knows she is mad at him and doesn't really blame her. Then Sonia walks in and Manic sighs with relief it was her and not Sonic.

"You be careful." Sonia tells him.

"I will." Manic said, grabbing his hover board. "Wish me luck." he then said walking off. He then sneaks out and heads to Teagan's place. Once there, he climbed up the ladder with his board under his arm. He then pulls up the ladder and knocks on the door as he opens it and walks in. Teagan was by the door, putting arrows in her quiver.

"Did you pull the ladder up?" Teagan asks.

"Yeah, I did." Manic replies and Teagan sighs.

"I'm surprise you came at all." Teagan said and Manic sighs as he closes the door and sits his board down.

"Look, I know you are mad at me and you have every right to be." Manic said as he walks up to Teagan.

"Don't you dare come here and say that." Teagan tells him and Manic sighs. "I lost everyone I loved and I thought I lost you too. I was alone. So don't you come here and say you understand I'm mad, because you don't." Teagan explains, pushing Manic. Manic then grabs her and pulls her closer. "Let me go" Teagan tells him and Manic sighs.

"I wish I could change the past, I really do, but I can't." Manic said and Teagan sighs as she looks away. "Look at me." Manic said as he places a hand on the side of her face and made her look at him.

"Why are you here Manic?" Teagan asks with tears her eyes. Manic then pulls her into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and closes his eyes as Teagan wraps her arms around his neck and closes her eyes. When Manic broke the kiss, he opens his eyes as Teagan slowly opens her eyes and looks at Manic in a daze

"I'm here because I want you back in my life Teagan, I have missed you so much." Manic tells her and Teagan sighs, she was speechless. "What is it?" Manic asks worry.

"I don't understand." Teagan replies.

"What do you mean, I need you Teagan." Manic tells her.

"What about Sonia and Sonic, they think I'm just a friend?" Teagan asks.

"Sonia knows the truth, she's covering for me with Sonic. Sonic might not be so understanding." Manic explains and Teagan sighs. "Let me take care of him, see if I can get you into the Freedom Fighters and maybe, you can move into the hideout with us." Manic tells her and Teagan sighs.

"I don't know." Teagan said.

"Just… think about it." Manic pleaded and Teagan nods.

"Okay Manic." Teagan then whispers and Manic smiles.

"I love you Teagan." Manic said and Teagan went red.

"I love you too." Teagan whispers. "You better go, before Sonic finds out your gone." Teagan tells Manic who nods. He can't risk Sonic fining out.

"Right, I better." Manic said as he grabs his board and they walk out. Manic kicks the ladder down and starts to climb down, but stops. He looks back to see Teagan kneeling by the ladder. He moves up and kiss her on the lips. "I'll be back tomorrow night." Manic tells her.

"Okay." Teagan whispers smiling and Manic starts to climbs down. Once down, he looks up at Teagan who is pulling the ladder up. Manic the rides off and headed back to the hideout, sneaking in once he got back. He made it back to his room and sits his board down. Then someone walks in so he turns around to see Sonia, then smiles.

"Hey sis." Manic said as Sonia walks up to him.

"How did it go?" Sonia asks.

"Well she doesn't hate me." Manic replies and Sonia smiles. "I want to patch things up, but Sonic can't find out yet." Manic tells her.

"I'm glad you are trusting me." Sonia said.

"Well I need help, I'm going again tomorrow night." Manic tells her.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Sonic." Sonia said walking out and Manic smiles as he gets into bed. He wakes up to Sonic calling name. Manic moans as he puts the pillow over his head.

"Go away." Manic whines.

"Come on Manic, it's time to get up." Sonic tells him. Manic sighs as he got up and watch Sonic walk off. Manic gets up and slowly walks out. Sonia walks over to him with an apple as Manic yawns.

"Are you okay?" Sonia asks.

"Yeah." Manic whispers.

"Come on." Sonia said, handing the apple over. They got into the van and they headed off. Manic sighs as he starts eating the apple.

"So what's going on with you Manic?" Sonic asks.

"What do you mean?" Manic asks.

"Didn't you sleep well last night or something?" Sonic replies.

"Don't worry about." Manic tells him and Sonic sighs.

"We are getting more supplies from Robotnik." Sonia tells Manic who nods.

"Let's hope we don't run into that friend of yours." Sonic said.

"Sonic, she's trying to fight and survive just like us." Sonia tells him.

"You're right, look Manic, I'm sorry." Sonic said.

"Don't be, I'm worried about her." Manic said. "Let's get this job done."

"Yeah." Sonic said. They made it to the warehouse and they headed in. Manic stops as he heard something so he looks up to see Teagan climbing out of the place. Teagan saw him and slides off and uses her tails to fly down.

"Why are you here?" Manic asks.

"I need a few more things." Teagan replies. Manic notices she has her quiver which is full of arrows and her bow "Why are you here?" Teagan asks.

"Here with my sibs." Manic replies. "Talking about them, come on." he then said grabbing Teagan's hand and they walk into the warehouse to see Sonic and Sonia hiding behind a create. Manic pulls Teagan over and the pair look at them shock.

"There are a lot of SWATbots here." Teagan tells them.

"We just have to be careful." Sonic tells them.

"I'll take Teagan, see if we can get a better advantage point." Manic said.

"Be careful." Sonia said. Manic grabs Teagan's hand and the pair moves, staying behind creates and barrels.

"There are so many SWATbots here." Teagan whispers.

"Too many, why is that?" Manic asks softly.

"One way to find out." Teagan replies as she moves and Manic follows her.

"Are you sure that wise?" Manic asks.

"Last time there was this many SWATbots at a warehouse, they were guarding bombs." Teagan tells him. "There has to be something important here." she adds and Manic nods

"We better be careful." Manic tells her and Teagan nods.

"Come on." Teagan said and they started moving. They open a create and Teagan smiles seeing small grey bags. Teagan grabs one and opens it to see the white powder.

"What is it?" Manic asks.

"A stable explosive, like gun powder but safer. I mix this with the gun powder for the arrows." Teagan explains as she closes the bag and takes her bag off, grabbing a few. Manic grabs three bags for himself. Teagan then zips her bag up and puts it on.

"How many did you take?" Manic asks.

"At least 30." Teagan replies as she moves and Manic follows her. "I'm out, I need more." Teagan tells him.

"Don't worry about it." Manic assured her and Teagan smiles. Teagan grabbed a few more things she needed and Manic kept an eye out for Sonia and Sonic. They lost the pair. Teagan looks at him to see Manic worried.

"What is it?" Teagan asks.

"I haven't seen Sonia or Sonic." Manic replies.

"Nor have I." Teagan said. "Come on, we better find them." Teagan then said and Manic nods. The pair moved around, then found Sonic and Sonia. Manic sighs with relief as they walks over to them.

"We got what we came for." Sonic whispers.

"That makes two of us." Teagan whispers.

"We better go." Sonia said and they headed off. Once out, Teagan went to go her own way when Manic grabs her hand.

"Give me a sec." Manic said and Teagan nods. Manic lets her hand go and walks to Sonia and Sonic who was by the van "Look I'm going to make sure Teagan gets home" Manic tells them as he walks in and grabs his hover board.

"Be careful." Sonia tells him and Sonic sighs, not liking the idea.

"I will sis." Manic said, then walks to Teagan.

"We're walking." Teagan tells him and Manic chuckles.

"Still hate my board." Manic said as they started walking.

"Yeah, I do." Teagan tells him. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to." Manic said and Teagan smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Teagan and Manic made it back to her place and Teagan flies up, kicking the ladder down. Manic smiles as he climbs up and walks into the cubby house to see Teagan unpacking.

"Well you better go." Teagan tells Manic.

"I can stay longer." Manic said and Teagan sighs.

"I have work to do." Teagan said and Manic walks up to her.

"I'm sure it can wait." Manic said.

"It could, but I rather it not to." Teagan tells him. Manic grabs her hands and pulls her closer. "Manic." Teagan whines and Manic smiles.

"I told you, I miss you." Manic said.

"I miss you too." Teagan whispers and Manic pulls her into a hug. Teagan sighs. "I miss Ferrell." Teagan then whispers and Manic sighs.

"Me too." Manic said. Teagan then smiles.

"Remember when we first met and how mean you were to me." Teagan said as she managed to break free from Manic's grip.

"I wasn't mean." Manic said.

"If I remember correctly, you did yell at me." Teagan tells him, smiling. Manic chuckles as he remembers them meeting for the first time.

**_Flashback {Ten years ago}_**

_A seven year old Manic is walking Ferrell, angry. He was just told he has a new partner for his jobs, he last one was moved but it's a girl and he doesn't want to work with an annoying girl._

_"Ferrell, I don't need anyone or a silly girl with me." Manic said._

_"Listen to me Manic, I want you to teach this girl and look after her." Ferrell tells him._

_"Who is she anyway?" Manic then asks._

_"Her name is Teagan the Fox, age six." Ferrell replies._

_"Great, why do I need her?" Manic asks._

_"You don't need her, yet she needs you. I want her to learn form the best, someone who is around the same age as her and that's you Manic." Ferrell explains. Then they saw a six year old Teagan sitting on a chair waiting for them. "Teagan, come here!" Ferrell calls and Teagan looks over as she runs over. "Okay Manic this is Teagan, Teagan this is Manic." Ferrell introduces._

_"Hello Manic." Teagan said smiling._

_"Look after her Manic." Ferrell tells him, walking off. Teagan stares at Manic, smiling. Manic then walks off and Teagan chased after him._

_"So what are we doing Manic?" Teagan asks curious._

_"I have a job to do, you stay here." Manic tells her._

_"But I want to come." Teagan said._

_"I don't care." Manic tells her._

_"But Manic-" Teagan starts_

_"No buts!" Manic shouts cutting her off as they stop walking and he turns to face her. "I said you're not coming and that's final!" Manic then shouts at her. Teagan sighs as she starts to cry._

_"It's because I have two tails, isn't it?" Teagan said and Manic looks at her confused. "Everyone hates me and picks on me because of it." Teagan then said as she turns her back on Manic who then sees the second tail and wonders how he missed it earlier._

_"I-I didn't notices." Manic tells her and Teagan turns around to face him._

_"It doesn't matter! You're just like everyone else, judge me before you get to know me! Everyone hates me and don't want me around just like you!" Teagan shouts at him, then running off in tears. Manic then felt guilty on what he said to her and sighs sadly._

_"Wait Teagan!" Manic shouts chasing after her. He then found her on the street sitting in the gutter still in tears. With a sigh he walks over and sits next to her._

_"What do you want?" Teagan asks as she looks at him. Manic looks into her eyes and saw nothing but pain and sorrow in them._

_"I'm sorry Teagan, for raising my voice at you." Manic said and Teagan sighs as she looks away._

_"My whole family only have one tail yet I have two. I don't have many friends, just three. I came here hoping not to be judge like people always do. They call me names and beat into me, no one cares that I have feelings too." Teagan explains and Manic sighs as he takes her hand. Teagan then looks at him shock._

_"Don't worry Teagan, I'll look after you." Manic tells her._

_"Promise?" Teagan asks._

_"Yeah, I promise. No one will hurt you ever again. I'll also teach you how to fight and everything." Manic said._

_"Thank you Manic." Teagan said smiling._

_"Come on, we have a job to do." Manic said getting up and helps Teagan up. "You have to listen to me, one wrong move and you could be grabbed." Manic tells her and Teagan nods._

_"Got it Manic." Teagan said and Manic smiles._

_"Let's go." Manic said._

**_End of Flashback_**

Manic chuckles as he starch the back of his head.

"Okay, maybe I was a little mean." Manic said

"Only a little." Teagan said walking closer. Manic then pulls her into a kiss and Teagan wraps her arms round Manic's neck. Manic then broke the kiss and rest his forehead on Teagan's. "At least you kept to your promise." Teagan then said softly.

"Yeah, I did." Manic whispers.

"You should go." Teagan then whispers.

"Nah, I'm staying." Manic tells her and Teagan smiles.

"I'm sure Sonic and Sonia would be worry." Teagan tells him.

"They know I'm here." Manic said and Teagan smirks.

"So, you still need to go back soon." Teagan said.

"Soon, not right now." Manic said and Teagan sighs. They then heard a knock at the door and Teagan smiles.

"Make yourself useful, will you." Teagan said breaking free and Manic chuckles as he walks to the door, opening it to see Sonia and Sonic.

"Hey guys." Manic said as he walks back and they walk in.

"Hey Manic, Teagan." Sonia said smiling.

"Hi." Teagan whispers.

"Anyway, the reason we are here, Cyrus found a large SWATbot factory. We need to take it out." Sonic tells Manic.

"How far?" Manic asks.

"It's a three hour drive." Sonia replies.

"I've seen that place, you better be careful." Teagan tells them.

"You have." Sonic said shock.

"I took some supplies from there, it is well guarded. You are going to have trouble getting in." Teagan explains.

"How did you get in?" Sonic asks curious.

"I flew in." Teagan replies.

"So you know your way around." Sonia said.

"Kinder." Teagan whispers.

"Then come with us." Manic said. Teagan looks at him shock.

"I don't know." Teagan said.

"Come on." Manic said.

"We'll wait outside." Sonia said walking out with Sonic.

"Grab your gear, we're going to need you." Manic tells her. Teagan sighs, the nods as she grabs her quiver and bow, then walk out. Manic climbs down and Teagan pulls the ladder up, then flies down. They got into the van and headed off. Teagan was standing by Manic.

"So we need to be careful." Sonic said. Manic looks at Teagan who shacks her head. Manic sighs as he looks at Sonia and Sonic.

"You need to follow the plan Sonic so nothing goes wrong." Sonia tells Sonic

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Sonic said annoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

They made it to the factory; Manic and Teagan were staring at it and Teagan sighs as she looks at Manic.

"What is it?" Manic asks.

"Just thinking." Teagan replies as Sonic and Sonia walks over.

"We better go." Sonic said. "Sonia, you and Teagan go in through the roof." Sonic tells them.

"Let's go." Sonia said and the pair headed off. Teagan flies up and Sonia grabs her hands. Teagan then flies over the factory and sits Sonia down, Teagan lands next to her and they careful walked to a skylight. Teagan pulls it open and Sonia climbs in first with Teagan right behind her. They land on a metal walkway above the factory. The pair saw SWATbots parts being made. "This is huge." Sonia whispers.

"We just have to be quiet, I don't know what you have seen in other factories, but there are some tough and dangerous robots here. Worse than the SWATbots." Teagan tells her. Sonia looks at her worried and Teagan starts moving. Sonia then follows her. "There's Sonic and Manic." Teagan said, seeing the pair sneak in.

"I see them." Sonia said. "Ok, we need to plant the bombs."

"This way." Teagan said walking off and Sonia follows her. "There has to be something we can blow to make a chain reaction." Teagan then said.

"Is it just me or is it hot here?" Sonia asks as they walk into another room. Teagan looks down to see lava in large holding containers.

"No, it's not just you." Teagan said and Sonia looks down.

"Why does he have so much lava?" Sonia asks.

"The amount of SWATbots I saw leave here last time I'm here, it doesn't surprise me he has this here." Teagan said. They came to the assemble line to see hundreds of SWATbots walking out. Teagan and Sonia goes into shock. "I think we have a problem." Teagan said.

"We need to tell Sonic and Manic." Sonia said and the pair ran off. After planting a few bombs, the found Sonic and Manic, but they were in trouble. Teagan grabs her bow and an explosive arrow. Manic saw Teagan and grabs Sonic, pulling him behind a tank. Teagan shoots the SWATbots and they exploded. Manic the drags Sonic away as Teagan kept shotting the SWATbots.

"Who is doing that?" Sonic asks.

"Teagan, now move." Manic tells him. They found a safe spot and saw Sonia and Teagan who are running from SWATbots. Teagan stops, pulling out and arrow and shoots them. The walkway gives way and Teagan quickly grabs Sonia who grabs her bow and flies to the walkway that is left up. Sonia then hands Teagan her bow back and Teagan smiles. They look down to see Sonic and Manic, Teagan then runs off with Sonia. They still had work to do. They plant the last of the bombs and met up with Sonic and Manic.

"Are you done?" Sonic asks as he runs over with Manic.

"Yeah, we have to move. There's like an army of SWATbots here." Sonia tells them.

"We have another problem." Teagan said and everyone saw the large group of SWATbots heading their way.

"Go!" Sonic shouts and they started running. Teagan grabs an arrow and shoots back, taking most of the SWATbots out. They almost made it out when a skinny black robot lands in front of them. It has sharp claws. Teagan runs in front of them and pulls out and arrow.

"Go." Teagan tells them. Sonic grabs Sonia and Manic and drags them off. Teagan could hear Manic's voice, calling her name but she knew this robot would catch up to them. Teagan moves back, aiming at the robot. 'This is going to hurt.' Teagan thought as she shoots the arrow and runs off as fast as she could. The explosion behind her cause her the fly forward and hit a wall, knocking her out. Manic saw her and rushes over to her aid.

"Teagan." Manic said as he picks Teagan up and runs out. As he ran to the van, the factory blew up and Manic looks at Teagan worried as Sonic and Sonia walks over.

"Is she ok?" Sonia asks.

"I don't know." Manic replies.

"We better move." Sonic tells them and they go in the van, Manic lies Teagan down on his bed and sighs as they started moving. Sonia then walks over and Manic sighs.

"I don't understand." Sonia said.

"That robot is fast, it would have caught us if we all ran. Teagan took it out and gave us time." Manic explains as he takes the scarf off.

"What's this?" Sonia asks, pulling the gold chain and Manic saw the gold love heart locket with a red gem in the middle. Manic grabs it and smiles.

"She kept it." Manic said. "I brought this for her, a couple of days before I met you and Sonic." he then tells her and Sonia smiles.

"It's beautiful." Sonia said and Manic smiles.

"Thanks." Manic said, opening it to see a small picture of him. He then closes it and managed to take her bow and quiver off, sitting them by the bed.

"Those arrows of hers are really neat." Sonia said.

"I know, I haven't seen them before." Manic tells her. They made it back to the hide out and Manic picks Teagan up bridal style while Sonia grabs Teagan's stuff. Manic took Teagan to his room and lies her down on his bed. Sonia sits her stuff down on the desk and they left her alone. Sonic then walks over.

"Well at least no more SWATbots or any other robots will be made at that factory." Sonic tells them. "How's Teagan?"

"Resting." Manic replies.

"Good, we could use her skills in the Freedom Fighters." Sonic tells him.

"I'll talk to her, see if she can move here. I don't like the idea of her in that cubby house." Manic explains.

"Good idea." Sonic said.

"I'm glad you approve." Manic said smiling

"After what I just saw, we could use her help." Sonic said walking off.

"When are you going to tell him?" Sonia asks.

"I don't know." Manic replies. "It's Sonic sis, when do I tell him?"

"Good point." Sonia said. "But, be the one who tells him and not him finding out any other way." She then tells him. Manic sighs as Sonia walks off and walks back into his room, lying down.

'How do I tell Sonic?' Manic thought as he closes his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Teagan moans as she slowly opens her eyes and looks around confused. She then saw Manic asleep behind her and sighs as she sits up, swing her legs off the bed. She remembered what happened.

"Teagan." she heard Manic said so she looks back to see him awake.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Teagan asks.

"No." Manic replies as he got up and walks over to Teagan, sitting next to her. "How are you feeling?" Manic asks.

"Fine, can't believe I was knocked out." Teagan replies.

"I've been worried." Manic said.

"Yeah, well last time I did that, it didn't knock me out." Teagan said standing up and grabs her gear.

"Where are you going?" Manic asks as he stands up.

"Home, I need to do a few things." Teagan explains as she turns around to see Manic right behind her. Manic then pulls her into a kiss and Teagan wraps her arms around his neck. Manic then rest his forehead on Teagan's who smiles at him.

"Move here." Manic said.

"I can't." Teagan whispers.

"Why, Sonic doesn't care." Manic asks.

"I don't know, it will feel wrong." Teagan explains.

"Please." Manic pleads and Teagan sighs. It was safer here than her cubby house.

"I need my stuff." Teagan whispers and Manic smiles.

"I'll get Sonia to help us." Manic tells her and Teagan nods. The pair walks out and went looking for Sonia. They found her by the van.

"Hey Manic, Teagan." Sonia greets.

"We need your help sis." Manic said.

"With what?" Sonia asks.

"Teagan needs her stuff." Manic replies.

"I'll tell Sonic where we are going." Sonia said walking off.

"When do we tell Sonic the truth?" Teagan asks.

"I don't know." Manic replies. "Sonic isn't like Sonia, he isn't so understanding." Manic explains and Teagan sighs.

"I'm sure he would be if you give him a chance." Teagan said.

"You don't know my brother." Manic said and Teagan sighs, she knew nothing about him. "We'll tell him soon." Manic then said as Sonia walks back.

"Let's go, Sonic's out so I told Cyrus." Sonia tells them as they got in the van and they headed off. Once at the cubby, Teagan flies up and kicks the ladder down, then walks in and starts backing. She pulls a large suitcase and duffle bag from under the bed. She opens the suitcase and sighs as Sonia and Manic walks in.

"Are you okay?" Manic asks.

"I'm fine, just, didn't plan on moving." Teagan replies as she walks to the tall white cabinet, opening the glass door and grabs the shoe boxes and brown jewellery box. She then puts them in the suitcase and sighs.

"What's in the shoe box?" Sonia asks.

"What was left of my family photos, some are burnt but my mum kept a lot in a safe. I found it and got what was left." Teagan explains as she starts packing her clothes. Manic grabs the picture of him and Teagan, putting in the suitcase and Teagan smiles. "Thanks." Teagan whispers. She then grabs the duffle bag and packs her stuff to make her arrows. She then grabbed her backpack and made sure everything was still in there. Once packed, they put Teagan's stuff in the van and Teagan pulled the ladder up for the last time. She then sighs as she flies down and lands by Manic.

"Come on." Manic said getting in the van with Sonia and Teagan follows the pair. They then headed back to the hideout and Manic takes Teagan's hand. Teagan managed to smile. "This is a new start Teagan." Manic tells her.

"I know." Teagan whispers, she couldn't shack a feeling. They made it back to the hideout; Teagan grabs her stuff and follows Manic to his room. The pair then unpack and Manic moves his stuff around for her. "Thanks again Manic." Teagan said.

"I didn't like the idea of you in that cubby house." Manic tells her.

"I have been fine for two years." Teagan said smiling.

"Two years too long if you ask me." Manic said walking up to her.

"Good thing I'm not asking you." Teagan said and Manic sighs. "Don't blame yourself Manic, what happened, happened." Teagan tells him.

"Things are going to change, I promise." Manic said. Then Sonic and Sonia walks in and Manic sighs.

"Is this a bad time?" Sonic asks

"It's fine." Teagan whispers.

"Anyway, welcome to the Freedom Fighters Teagan." Sonic said.

"Thanks, I think." Teagan said.

"Those arrows of yours are neat." Sonia said.

"Girl needs to protect herself now, I learnt a few things from Crystal. She was a bomb expert and she was teaching me about making explosive arrows. Until she was taken away of course." Teagan explains.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It isn't easy losing the ones you care about to Robotnik." Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic." Teagan whispers.

"Anyway, I'm going to check on Trevor." Sonic tells Sonia and Manic.

"Where is he?" Manic asks

"Sanctuary." Sonic replies. Teagan looks at Manic who smiles.

"Sanctuary is a peaceful haven for orphaned children." Manic tells her

"Cool." Teagan whispers.

"Do you want to come?" Sonia offered.

"No way." Teagan said. "I don't go well around children." Teagan admits.

"Why?" Sonic asks and Teagan sighs.

"Sally." Manic said.

"I miss her Manic." Teagan said, closing her eyes. "She was only eight, why did he take her away from me?" Teagan asks softly and Manic sighs.

"Who's Sally?" Sonia asks.

"My baby sister, well my only sister." Teagan tells her as she opens her eyes. "When I wasn't with Manic, I was looking after Sally. We shared a room and she was…" Teagan then starts to explain, but stops.

"I'm sorry." Sonic said.

"I just went for a walk, if I stayed there, I would have been captured too." Teagan whispers as she wraps her tails around herself.

"Well we better go Sonia." Sonic said and Sonia nods. The pair walks off and Manic pulls Teagan into a hug. Teagan starts crying into Manic's chest.

"I miss them Manic, I miss them so much." Teagan said softly.

"I know." Manic whispers.

"I went to Crystal's, then Elyse's, then yours, but no one was there. I was alone." Teagan whispers.

"I'm here now, I promise you will never be alone again." Manic tells her. Teagan managed to smile as she closes her eyes. Teagan then opens her eyes and looks up at Manic. "Come on, let's go for a walk." Manic said and the pair headed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Teagan and Manic are walking around Robotropolis, holding hands. Teagan then sighs as she looks around.

"What is it?" Manic asks.

"Nothing." Teagan replies. "You think Sonic and Sonia will be mad since we left the hideout." Teagan asks.

"Don't worry about them" Manic tells her. They walk down an empty street and Teagan sighs.

"I don't like this Manic." Teagan whispers.

"Nor do I." Manic whispers back. "Come on." he then said and they started jogging. Manic then saw SWATbots and pushed Teagan into a doorway. The door was bordered up. Teagan looks at Manic shocks, she was pinned against the wall with Manic right in front of her. Manic watch the SWATbots walk pass. Teagan went red. "Are you okay?" Manic asks, looking at her. Teagan nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Teagan said looking away. Manic went red as he checks to see if it was clear.

"Okay, we better move." Manic said walking out, grabbing Teagan's hand and drags her. They made it back to the hide out and Teagan sighs.

"Why were there so many SWATbots?" Teagan asks.

"I have no idea." Manic replies.

"He's up to something." Teagan whispers.

"Yeah, but we need to stay away. Sonic and Sonic would lose it." Manic tells her.

"I'm tired." Teagan whispers.

"Yeah, come on." Manic said and they walk to his room. Teagan sighs as she walks to her side of the bed and takes her shoes off. With a sigh she looks at Manic who lies down and Teagan smiles as she lies down with her back to Manic. "Are you okay?" Manic asks.

"I'm fine." Teagan replies.

"Thinking about the SWATbots." Manic adds.

"Where were there so many?" Teagan asks.

"I don't know." Manic replies and Teagan sighs.

"Forget it." Teagan whispers as she closes her eyes. Manic sighs as he closed his. Teagan opens hers. She waited awhile till she heard snoring. Manic has passed out. Teagan gets up, grabs her gear and heads off. There has to be a reason there was so many SWATbots walking around. She was curious. Deep down she knew Manic was going to be mad, but at the same time she didn't care. She wanted to know what was going on. Teagan flies up on top of the buildings and headed towards where the group was heading. She sighs, there was nothing here. She sat down with her legs over the edge and smiles. It was nice to be out. She then heard voices so she jumps up and runs towards it. She then saw Sonia in trouble so she flies down to help.

"Teagan, what are you doing here?" Sonia asks.

"Walking." Teagan replies. They then saw a group of SWATbots and started running. Teagan then flies up, grabbing Sonia and flies to the top of the closest building.

"Thanks." Sonia said as Teagan sits her down and lands next to her.

"You're welcome." Teagan replies. "Where's Sonic?" Teagan then asks worry, not seeing him anywhere.

"I don't know, we got split up." Sonia explains. "And Manic?" Sonia asks.

"He's back at the hideout, asleep. I left, I wanted some air and time alone I guess." Teagan explains.

"Come on, we better head back." Sonia said and Teagan nods. The pair started to head back and Teagan sighs.

"Any ideas why there are so many SWATbots?" Teagan asks.

"None, it's weird." Sonia replies.

"Yeah, it is." Teagan whispers. They made it back to the hideout to see a worry Manic and Sonic.

"Thank Chaos." Sonic said as Sonia and Teagan walks over. "What happened?" Sonic asks Sonia.

"I kept running, I didn't realise I lost you for a while. Then Teagan came to my aid." Sonia explains.

"Well that's a relief." Sonic said.

"I thought you were tired." Manic said.

"Bite me." Teagan snaps, crossing her arms. Manic smiles.

"Well I'm glad you didn't." Sonia said and Teagan smiles.

"Robotnik's activity around these parts are getting worse. We might have to move the hideout." Sonic tells them.

"And go where?" Manic asks.

"I don't know." Sonic replies.

"We still need to find why there are so many SWATbots around." Sonia tells them.

"Later sis, we need to keep this place safe." Sonic tells her.

"And how, add alarms?" Manic asks.

"I don't know." Sonic replies walking off. Teagan sighs.

"He's right about keeping this place hidden. This is your home and your guard is always down when you believe you are safe. Robotnik could easy find this place and take you off guard." Teagan explains.

"I better talk to him." Sonia said walking off. Teagan sighs as Manic walks closer.

"Not now Manic." Teagan said as she went to walk off, but Manic grabs her hand and pulls her closer. "Manic." Teagan whines softly.

"What's wrong?" Manic asks.

"Nothing." Teagan replies as she pulls her hand free. She goes to walk off, but Manic grabs the front of her pants, pulling her closer to him. "Really?" Teagan said.

"Really." Manic said, then pulls her into a kiss.

"I do have one thing to say." Teagan said.

"And what is that?" Manic asks. Teagan smiles as she goes to Manic's ear.

"These pants aren't coming off anytime soon so don't hold your breath." Teagan whispers. Manic chuckles as Teagan leans back.

"I can dream." Manic said and Teagan hits him. Manic lets Teagan go as Sonia walks over.

"Sonic needs your help Manic." Sonia tells him.

"Be back soon." Manic said walking off and Teagan sighs.

"Is everything okay Sonia?" Teagan asks.

"I don't know." Sonia replies. "It's been two years since we got together to find mother, but so far haven't found her. I'm worried and annoyed." Sonia tells her.

"I don't blame you really." Teagan said. "You will find her, I know it." Teagan tells her and Sonia smiles.

"Thanks Teagan." Sonia said.

"If you need someone to talk to, I am willing to listen." Teagan tells her.

"That would be nice, thanks." Sonia said.

"Anytime." Teagan replies as Sonic and Manic walks over.

"We need supplies." Sonic tells them.

"Again." Sonia whines.

"Sorry sis, but if we are going to keep this place hidden, we are going to need more stuff." Sonic tells her. "You up for it?" Sonic then asks.

"This could be fun." Teagan said with a smirk and Manic smiles.

"Let's go." Sonia said and the headed to the van. They headed off and Manic sighs. Teagan refused to sit down.

"So what do we need?" Teagan asks.

"Tools, equipment, alarms, cameras and we need to make sure the place is soundproof so Robotnik or any robots hear us." Sonic explains and Teagan sighs.

"That's a lot of stuff, we better be careful." Manic tells them and Teagan nods.


	8. Chapter 8

They made it to a small camp where they are going to pick up supplies from Trevor to keep the base hidden. Teagan stayed by the van with Manic. She didn't feel comfortable and Manic knew it.

"How long do you think they will be?" Teagan asks.

"Not long, I hope." Manic replies. Teagan leans against the van and Manic walks in front of her. "I know, you don't like it here." Manic said.

"I just have a bad feeling." Teagan replies.

"Everything is going to be fine." Manic tells her and Teagan sighs. Manic then places his hand on Teagan's hips and kiss her on the lips. Teagan smiles as she pushes Manic who chuckles. "That's better." Manic said.

"I hate you." Teagan said crossing her arms.

"I know you do." Manic said as Sonia, Sonic and Trevor walks back with boxes, putting them into the van.

"Manic, can I have a hand?" Sonic asks as Trevor walks off.

"Sure." Manic said and the pair walks off.

"Are you okay?" Sonia asks worry.

"I'm fine." Teagan replies. "It's just, I have spent two years alone." Teagan adds and Sonia sighs.

"And being here makes you feel uncomfortable." Sonia adds and Teagan nods. "Don't worry, we are going soon to fix the base." Sonia tells her.

"I have no idea what I can do to help besides stay out of the way." Teagan said.

"I'm sure we can find something." Sonia tells her and Teagan nods. Then the boys walks back and puts the last of the stuff in the van.

"You be careful." Trevor tells them.

"We will and if things go south, we'll be back." Sonic tells him.

"Let's hope Robotnik doesn't find you then." Trevor said, then walks off. Teagan sighs as they got in the van. They headed back, Manic gave his seat to Teagan so she didn't have to stand. They made it back and started working. Teagan stayed with Sonia and helped anyway she could. After a while, Sonic walks in and Teagan sighs.

"Be right back." Sonia said running off.

"Hey Teagan." Sonic said and Teagan leans against the wall.

"Hi." Teagan whispers.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine. I just spent the last two years alone so forgive me if my social skills are not the best." Teagan tells him.

"Right, I'm sorry." Sonic said.

"Don't be." Teagan assures him.

"What's going on with you and Manic?" Sonic asks.

"I have known Manic since I was six. We worked together. Two years we did start dating, but I thought he was roboticized along with everyone else I loved." Teagan explains.

"And now?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know, I really don't." Teagan replies, she wasn't too sure where this thing between her and Manic was going. He has changed and she isn't sure.

"Well, take care." Sonic said walking off and Teagan sighs.

"That was odd." Teagan whispers. Then Manic walks in and Teagan smiles.

"Hey, what did Sonic want?" Manic asks.

"Nothing, just seeing how things are going." Teagan tells him.

"That's good." Manic said walking up to Teagan. "How are you?" Manic then asks.

"Fine." Teagan replies.

"Come on." Manic said and the pair walks off. They walks to the van to see Sonia waiting.

"Hey." Sonia greets.

"Is everything okay?" Manic asks worry.

"I'm worried Robotnik will find us." Sonia tells them. "I know this is our main base, but I think we should move."

"Moving could be just as dangerous." Teagan tells her.

"She's right." Manic said and Sonia sighs. Teagan cross her arms, she shouldn't have said anything.

"Are you okay?" Sonia asks.

"I'm just tired." Teagan replies.

"Come on then." Manic said taking her hand and they head to his room. Teagan then takes her scarf off and sighs. "I'll check on you later." Manic said walking off. Teagan counts her arrows and sighs, she only had four explosive arrows left. She needed to make more. Teagan set everything up and got to work. After a while, she felt a hand on her shoulder so she looks back to see Manic.

"Your back." Teagan whispers as she face forward.

"I thought you were resting." Manic said.

"I was, till I counted my arrows." Teagan replies as she finished an arrow. Manic counted six arrows on the desk.

"How many do you have now?" Manic asks.

"Ten." Teagan replies.

"How many more are you going to make?" Manic then asks.

"I don't know, maybe another six to ten." Teagan replies.

"I think you should take a break." Manic tells her. Teagan sighs, he was right and she felt like she was going to pass out. Teagan gets up and lies down on the bed, lying on her side. Manic smiles as he walks to his side of the bed and lies down. Manic then heard a light snoring so he sits up to see Teagan has passed out. Manic smirks as he lies next to her, wraps his arm around Teagan's waist, closing his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Teagan wakes up and felt Manic's arm over her waist. Teagan sighs as she gently pushes it off and sits up. She then gets up and went back to making arrows. She needed to make more. She can't risk running out, these arrows are her only way to fight against Robotnik and his SWATbots. She then felt a hand on her shoulder so she looks back to see Manic.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Teagan asks softly.

"No, you didn't." Manic replies. "Do you want to go and grab something to eat?" Manic asks and Teagan sighs.

"Like what?" Teagan asks.

"I'm sure we can find something." Manic replies and Teagan sighs.

"I need to get these done." Teagan said as she face forward and Manic sighs. Something was bothering her, he knows it, but why won't she talk to him. Manic sighs as he walks off to get her an apple so she can have something to eat. He doesn't even now when she ate last. He walks into the kitchen to see Sonia cooking.

"Morning Manic." Sonia greets. "I hope you and Teagan are hungry." Sonic then said and Manic sighs.

"I have no idea what Teagan is." Manic tells her.

"What do you mean?" Sonia asks worry.

"She just seems, I don't know, different." Manic replies.

"Different, what do you mean?" Sonia asks.

"She just doesn't seem like the Teagan I knew." Manic explains. "I don't know, she's just quiet and isn't her old self." Manic added as Sonic walks in.

"Who?" Sonic asks.

"Teagan." Manic replies.

"She has been alone for two years Manic, people change." Sonic tells her.

"He's right, maybe she thinks the same with you." Sonia added. Manic then got Teagan some pancakes and headed to talk to her. When he walks in, Teagan was packing her arrows away.

"What is it?" Teagan asks as Manic walks over and sits he plate down, then the knife and fork.

"Sonia cooked breakfast." Manic replies.

"Thank her for me." Teagan said as she starts eating. Manic walks out to get his breakfast.

"How is she?" Sonia asks.

"She's eating." Manic replies.

"That's good." Sonia said. After breakfast, Manic helped Sonia clean up and went to grab Teagan's plate, but when he walks into his room, he found it empty. Manic looks around to see Teagan's stuff gone. He grabs the plate, knife and fork and walks out.

"What is it?" Sonic asks, seeing something was wrong.

"Teagan, she's gone." Manic replies. "I'm going to look for her." he then said walking off. He grabs his board and headed off. She couldn't have gotten that far.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan was sitting on the roof of a building, lost in her thoughts and has her bags at her feet. She knows Manic will be coming soon and doesn't care. She needs to tell him how she really feels. Manic walks over and Teagan sighs.

"What are you doing?" Manic asks worried.

"I can't go back there Manic. I don't belong there and I feel…" Teagan tries to explain, but stops. She didn't have the right words to say, she didn't know what to say. She had it all plane before he came, but now he is here. All the words are gone.

"What is it?" Manic asks worried.

"I don't know you Manic, you are not the hedgehog I grew up with. I guess the two years with you sibs have change you. For better or worse, I don't know." Teagan explains and Manic sighs. "I know you feel the same about me, that I am different. I should have known this would end like this." Teagan adds as she grabs her bags.

"Wait, where will you go?" Manic asks.

"Home." Teagan replies walking off and Manic sighs. There was no point trying to stop her. She has made up her mind. Manic headed back to see Sonic and Sonia waiting.

"Where is she?" Sonia asks worry.

"She headed back to the cubby house. She didn't feel comfortable here. She needed to go her own way." Manic explains.

"We have a job Manic, think you are up for it?" Sonic asks.

"Of course." Manic replies and they got into the van. They then headed off.

"I have to pick some supplies up, bombs to take down this factory." Sonic tells Manic.

"Got it." Manic said. They made it to the spot and got out. Sonic runs off and Manic sighs.

"What is it?" Sonia asks worried.

"I'm worried about Teagan." Manic replies. "Forget it."

"No, I won't" Sonia tells him.

"She said she didn't know me anymore that I wasn't the same hedgehog she grew up with." Manic whispers. "I didn't think I have changed that much." Manic adds softly and Sonia sighs.

"Well you have." Sonia tells him. "What else did she say?" Sonia asks curious.

"She knew I felt the same towards her, that she was different. She also said she should have known it would have ended like this." Manic explains and Sonia sighs.

"I'm sure she just needs time for figure things out. She just needs time Manic." Sonia tells him.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Manic mumbles.

"She will be fine Manic, she' a fighter." Sonia said and Manic smiles as Sonic runs back.

"Okay, you two ready?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, let's go." Manic replies and Sonia smiles.

"Good, this may be a small factory, but we have to be careful." Sonic tells them.

"Only small." Manic said.

"Yeah." Sonic said.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan made it home and smiles as she flies up and walks back inside. She's surprise it was still here, but is also glade it is. She then starts unpacking her bags and putting everything back where it belongs. Teagan then lies down and smiles. This is where she belongs. This is her home. She then gets up and looks outside and sighs.

'What can I do?' Teagan thought. 'I need more food, I better go and get some.' Teagan thought as she grabs her stuff and heads off. She has a bit of ground to cover to get her food.


	10. Chapter 10

Manic and the others finished destroying the factory and is heading back to base. Manic sighs as he thought of Teagan. He was worried about her at the cubby house. What if something happened to her or worse, what if Robotnik find her? He won't be able to save her. Manic sighs as he looks at his sibs.

"Once back, we can rest for a while." Sonic tells them.

"That sounds nice." Sonia admits and Manic smiles. It did sound nice.

"Well until Robotnik's active settles down around the hideout, I think we should keep our heads low. Not what I normally say, but we have come too far to let him win." Sonic explains.

"That makes sense." Sonia said.

"You okay Manic?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Manic asks.

"You just seem quiet." Sonic replies. "Worried about Teagan." Sonic adds and Manic looks at him shock, but sighs.

"A little, but she can take care of herself. I know she can." Manic said, hoping Sonic would drop it.

"She's tough, I can give her that." Sonic said and Manic smiles.

"She has come a long way since I met her. I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid." Manic said and Sonic chuckles. Once back, Sonic walks off and Manic sighs as he sits by the van.

"What is it Manic?" Sonia asks as she sits next to him and Manic sighs.

"Just thinking." Manic replies.

"Let me guess, you want to go and see Teagan." Sonia said and Manic sighs.

"Maybe I should drop by her place, make sure she's okay and nothing is wrong." Manic said.

"She needs to be alone Manic." Sonia said and Manic sighs. "Look, if you really want to go, then go and I'll cover for you." Sonia tells him and Manic smiles.

"Thanks Sonia." Manic said standing up and grabs his board. He then helps Sonia up.

"Just, be careful." Sonia tells him and Manic nods.

"I will, I promise." Manic said and heads off. He made it to Teagan's place and sighs. The ladder was up. "Teagan!" Manic calls, but no reply. Manic sighs. 'Maybe she's out.' Manic thought as he sat down. After a while, he saw Teagan walk over so he stands up. He then notices she was holding onto her left arm. Teagan saw him and goes into shock.

"Manic, what are you doing here?" Teagan asks.

"To see you." Manic replies as he walks up to her and grabs her left arm. Teagan moans in pain as she moved her hand and Manic saw the deep cut. "What happened?" Manic asks.

"I really don't know, I got caught on something, don't know what though." Teagan replies and Manic sighs as he lets her go. "I'll kick down the ladder." Teagan then said as she flies up and kicks the ladder down. Manic grabs his board and climbs up, then pulls the ladder up. With a sigh he walks in to see Teagan taking her bag off and cries out in pain when she hits her cut.

"I got it." Manic said as he drops his board and helps her take the bag off, then the rest of her gear off.

"Thanks." Teagan whispers.

"You're welcome." Manic said.

"Help me take my shirt off." Teagan said. "Don't worry, I have a black singlet on." Teagan quickly adds and Manic nods as he helps Teagan. He then got a better look at the cut.

"It needs stitches." Manic tells her and Teagan sighs.

"My bedside table, bottom draw. That has all my first aid stuff and there should be a sowing kit I picked up." Teagan tells him. Manic nods as he walks over and opens it, grabbed what he needs to clean, stich and patch the wound. Teagan walks over and sits on the bed. Manic then sits next to her and starts cleaning the cut. "Careful." Teagan whines.

"It needs to be clean. As you said, you don't know what you got this caught on. I have to make sure it is clean." Manic explains and Teagan sighs, knowing he was right, like always. He then gets the needle ready and sighs.

"This is going to suck." Teagan whispers.

"Sorry Teagan." Manic said as he starts stitching the cut. Teagan held back tears as best she could. Manic sighs, he knew how much this hurts. Once done, she cleans and wrapped Teagan's arm up.

"It hate this." Teagan said, wiping her tears away.

"I know." Manic said and Teagan sighs.

"Thanks." Teagan said as she got up and starts unpacking her bag. She got more than food. She sat the food in the chest by the white cabinet and put everything else in their right place. Manic helped as much as he could, he didn't want her stitching to rip. "You better go." Teagan said as she takes her shoes off.

"Are you sure?" Manic asks, worried to leave her here alone with that wound. "I mean I can stay." Manic adds.

"And what about you sibs?" Teagan asks and Manic sighs. "No, go, you have a lot to worry about." Teagan tells him and Manic sighs.

"I wish I didn't." Manic said.

"Look, you need to go." Teagan tells him.

"Why?" Manic asks. "Why are you trying to kick me out?" Manic asks worry.

"Because I can't do this Manic." Teagan replies with tear in her eyes. Manic sighs as he walks up to Teagan, but Teagan push him back. "No, I can't do this." Teagan whispers. Manic grabs Teagan and pulls her closer.

"Why?" Manic asks.

"I…" Teagan said and sighs, she didn't have a reason. "Go back to your family." Teagan whispers.

"No, I want to be here, with you." Manic said. Manic then kiss Teagan, wrapping his arm around her waist and Teagan wraps her arms around him. "I won't lose you again." Manic whispers.

"What about everything you tells me about your mother?" Teagan asks.

"I can still look for her and help my sibs, but I want to be here with you too." Manic explains.

"I don't know." Teagan said.

"Hey, don't think about it." Manic said and Teagan sighs, but smiles as she kiss Manic, taking his vest off and Manic smiles.


	11. Chapter 11

Manic smiles as he runs his hand along Teagan's bare back. Teagan sighs as she turns to face Manic who places his hand on her hips.

"You should go." Teagan whispers.

"Na." Manic said and Teagan sighs. "What's wrong?" Manic asks.

"Nothing, it's just, the last time and, well the first time we did this, it was our last night together." Teagan replies.

"I'm not leaving you, not again. I promise" Manic tells her.

"You can't make that promise." Teagan whispers.

"I can." Manic said. Teagan sighs as she snuggles into Manic. "How's your arm?" Manic asks.

"It stings, but its fine." Teagan replies. She then stands up and starts getting dress. Manic sighs as he got up and did the same. He then walks up to Teagan who smiles. "You better go. Just in case Sonic and Sonia are worried." Teagan tells him and Manic sighs. He stayed longer than Sonic thought.

"Right, I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." Manic said.

"I know." Teagan said.

"But Teagan." Manic said. "I do love you." Manic tells her and Teagan smiles.

"I love you too." Teagan whispers. "Now go, before I push you off." she then said and Manic chuckles as he heads off. He knows Sonic might be a bit mad, but he had to be here and he's glad too. Teagan wouldn't be able to stitch her arm up by herself. Plus they are back together. He has been waiting for that moment since they found her. Teagan means so much to Manic and he can't lose her. He made it back to the hideout to be greeted by Sonia.

"How is she?" Sonia asks.

"She got hurt, I'm glad I went there." Manic replies.

"What happened?" Sonia asks.

"She got caught on something, she got a deep cut on her upper left arm. It was deep, I needed to stitch her up. She doesn't remember what she was caught on so I assume she was being chased or something." Manic explains.

"Well at least she's okay." Sonia said.

"Yeah, I wanted to stay to make sure she's okay." Manic said as they walk off. They walk into the kitchen to see Sonic eating chili dogs.

"Hey Manic, did you just get back." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Manic said.

"I had to tell him what was going on." Sonia said.

"How is Teagan?" Sonic asks.

"Fine, she got a deep cut on her upper left arm so I had to patch her up. I stuck around to make sure she was okay." Manic explains.

"Well at least she's okay now." Sonic said walking off.

"He's acting different." Manic said.

"Yeah, you should go and rest." Sonia said walking off and Manic sighs. He wasn't tired. Manic heads to his room anyway. He lies down on the bed and sighs as he closes his eyes. All he could think about was Teagan.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan was lying on her bed, lost in her thoughts when she got up to grab a bite to eat. She looks out the window and sighs. She was bored. She can't do much with her arm the way it is, but she doesn't want to sit here and do nothing. Teagan grabs her gear, careful of her arm and walks out. She looks around and then flies down. She heads to the city. She knew she could stay out of trouble there, use the buildings to her advantages. She always does. She then heard a scream and ran towards it to see SWATbots attacking a group. Grabbing a normal arrow, she shots a couple of SWATbots. Then then group of SWATbots ran to her.

"Oh no." Teagan whispers as she starts running with the SWATbots shooting her. Once away from the people, Teagan grabs an explosive arrow and shoots at the SWATbots. She then flies up and took care of the last of the SWATbots. With a sigh, she head back to make sure the people were okay. She saw children in the group. She needed to make sure they are okay. A young hedgehog runs over and Teagan smiles.

"Thank you miss." the hedgehog said.

"Are you okay?" Teagan asks worry.

"Yeah, our hideout is this." the hedgehog said and they started moving. The came to the hideout to see a group of 12 people: three hedgehogs – one was kid, two wolves, two tigers – a mother and her child, three foxes – an adult, a teenager and a cub and two chipmunks.

"Who are you?" the hedgehog Teagan followed asks.

"I'm Teagan." Teagan introduces.

"Well I'm Clair and this is Samuel, Matilda and her little sister Kirra." Clair said, introducing the hedgehogs first. "Then there's Nathan and Sky." Clair then said, introducing the wolves. "Then there's Susan and her daughter Hanan." she then introduced the tigers.

"Hi." Hanna said.

"Hi." Teagan whispers.

"Then there is Isla and her children, Asher and Jasper." Clair then introduced the foxes. "And lastly we have Saxon and his sister Adeline." Clair then said, introducing the chipmunks.

"Thank goodness you were around." Susan said.

"She's right, those arrows of yours are amazing. I haven't seen anything like them." Clair said and Teagan sighs.

"I make them myself." Teagan admits.

"Wow." Clair whispers.

"Why are you here?" Samuel asks.

"I was going for a walk, it helps me think." Teagan explains.

"Well we could use your help, if you could spear your time." Nathan said.

"Where are you going?" Teagan asks.

"We are trying to find the Underground." Isla replies.

"Underground, if you wait here I can get them." Teagan explains.

"You know where they are?" Isla asks.

"I do." Teagan replies. "I will be right back."

"Wait, don't go alone." Clair tells her.

"It is too dangerous for you to come, plus I don't think they would like me bringing someone along." Teagan explains. "I'll be fine alone anyway, trust me." Teagan tells them.

"Here." Asher said handing her a walkie talkie. "We'll stay in touch." Asher adds.

"Okay, keep your head down." Teagan tells them as she heads out. She ran to make her way to the hideout in hopes Manic and the others will help her.


	12. Chapter 12

Manic walks outside of the hideout and sighs. He wanted to see Teagan again. He then heard her voice and looks over to see Teagan who runs over.

"Manic." Teagan pants and Manic grabs her.

"What is it?" Manic asks.

"I found a group of people, looking for you and your sibs." Teagan replies.

"I'll get them now." Manic said walking off and Teagan sighs, her left arm was starting to hurt again. Then Manic runs back with Sonic and Sonia. Teagan smiles as she leads them to the others. Clair smiles as she walks over.

"You did it." Clair said.

"This is Clair." Teagan introduces.

"I'll get the van, we'll try to fit everyone in." Sonic said running off. Manic grabs Teagan and the pair walks off.

"I told you to stay home." Manic said.

"I know, I was bored." Teagan said. "And I'm glad I did. If I stayed home Robotnik would have gotten to these people. Manic there are children here." Teagan explains and Manic sighs. She was right.

"Yeah, I'm glad you did too." Manic said. "How's your arm?" Manic ask worry.

"It hurts." Teagan replies. "I hope the stitching hasn't ripped." Teagan adds.

"Me too." Manic said as Sonic came back. They got people in the van and Teagan sighs, her and Manic weren't going with them. With a goodbye, the pair head to Teagan's place. Manic wants to check Teagan's arm. Teagan flies up and kicks the ladder down. Manic smiles as he climbs up, pulls the ladder up and walks inside. Teagan takes her shirt off and smiles, the stitching hasn't ripped.

"Lucky." Teagan whispers.

"Very." Manic said walking up to Teagan and pulls her into a kiss. Teagan smiles.

"I love you Manic." Teagan said.

"I love you too." Manic said. "You know, Sonic and Sonia will be busy for a while."

"And?" Teagan asks as she walks back as Manic walks forwards.

"And we have a bit of time to do what we want." Manic said. Teagan trips on the bed and lands on her back with Manic hovering over her.

"I don't think so." Teagan said.

"Why is that?" Manic asks.

"Now, isn't the time." Teagan tells him.

"Fine." Manic said standing up and pulls Teagan up into his arms.

"Manic." Teagan whines.

"Want to go for a walk?" Manic asks.

"Let me get my gear." Teagan said as she puts her shirt on and got her gear. Manic smiles. They got ready and heads off. Manic and Teagan just walked through the forest.

"Come on." Manic said.

"Slow down Manic." Teagan tells him.

"Some things haven't changed." Manic said and Teagan smiles.

"Very funny Manic." Teagan said as they stop. "Did you hear that?" Teagan asks grabbing her bow and pulls out and explosive arrow.

"I did." Manic said as he place his hand on his medallion.

"I think we should move." Teagan whispers.

"Now." Manic said grabbing Teagan and runs off as SWATbots attack.

"There's too many!" Teagan shouts. They stop and Teagan shoots the arrow. She then puts her bow away and grabs Manic's hand and flies up into the large tree, hiding in the leaves. They stood on a large branch and watch SWATbots run pass.

"We should wait here." Manic said and Teagan nods as she climbs into the branch above.

"That was too close." Teagan said.

"You're telling me." Manic said as he lies down and looks up at Teagan who lies down on her side and looks down at Manic.

"Think Sonic and Sonia will be mad?" Teagan asks.

"A little." Manic replies.

"Who are they?" Teagan asks and Manic looks down to see Sleet and Dingo.

"Nobodies." Manic replies. "Trouble, they work with Robotnik." Manic tells her.

"Oh." Teagan said.

"They have been nothing but trouble for the last two years." Manic adds and Teagan sighs.

"I haven't seen them before." Teagan said.

"And leave it that way." Manic tells her as Sleet and Dingo walks off.

"Got it." Teagan said.

"I'm glad you agree with me." Manic said smiling.

"I have already got enough trouble with you and your sibs." Teagan said.

"Hey." Manic said as he looks up to see Teagan moving. Manic gets up and follows her. "Where are you going?" Manic asks.

"Anywhere is better than here." Teagan replies.

"Be careful." Manic tells her.

"I'll try." Teagan said. She then slips and hugs the branch.

"We should stop." Manic tells her.

"We can't stay here." Teagan tells him as she got up and sighs. She climbs down a couple of branches and Manic sighs. Then the branch Teagan was one breaks as she falls. She moans as she looks up to see four SWATbots in front of her.

"Halt citizen, you are under arrest" the SWATbots said at the same time and Teagan puts her hands up. She slowly stands up and was pushed forwards. She turns around to see Manic staring at her shock. Teagan shacks her head. It was too dangerous for him to try and save her. Then Sleet and Dingo walks over.

"And who are you?" Sleet asks.

"I could ask you the same." Teagan replies.

"I haven't seen her around before." Dingo said and Teagan sighs as she cross her arms.

"Why are you here?" Sleet asks.

"To get away that death hole of a city. To take a nap, breath in that fresh air, while we still have it." Teagan replies. "Have a little me time." Teagan adds.

"Me time?" Dingo said confuse.

"Time for yourself to only care about yourself. I love doing it." Teagan explains. "You pair might enjoy it." Teagan adds with a wink.

"Are you alone?" Sleet asks.

"Well it wouldn't be me time if I wasn't alone." Teagan snaps.

"We're looking for the Sonic Underground: Sonic, Sonia and Manic. Have you seen them?" Sleet asks.

"Nope, I acutely avoid them." Teagan replies. "They look like trouble, trouble I do not need." Teagan tells them.

"Very wise, you should keep it that way." Sleets tells her. "Let's go." Sleet said walking off with Dingo and the SWATbots. Teagan leans against the tree and sighs with relief as Manic climbs down.

"I can't believe that work." Manic said.

"For now, we have to move before they come back and find out I'm lying." Teagan tells him and the pair heads off.


	13. Chapter 13

Teagan and Manic made it back to the hideout and have agree not to tell Sonic and Sonia about what happened with Sleet and Dingo. Once back they were greeted by Sonia and Sonic.

"And where have you two been?" Sonic asks.

"We went for a walk." Manic replies.

"Look, it was my fault we took as long as we did. I just needed to talk to Manic about my lost friends, the ones Robotnik got." Teagan explains.

"How are you coping?" Sonia asks worry.

"I'm getting there, I haven't had time to talk to someone before and I needed to speak to Manic." Teagan replies.

"That's okay, I just have been worried about you. Sleet and Dingo have been seen around." Sonic tells them.

"We're fine." Manic said. "And we didn't see them." Manic adds.

"That's good." Sonia said.

"We have a factory to take out, do you want to join Teagan?" Sonic asks.

"Sure, I don't have anything to do." Teagan replies.

"Come on." Sonia said and they got into the Underground van. Teagan sighs as she leans against the seat. She wasn't sure why Sonic offered her to come, but she didn't want to go home yet. They came to the factory and Sonic sighs.

"This is more guarded than I though." Sonic admits.

"What do we do?" Sonia asks. Manic sighs as he looks at Teagan.

"I haven't seen a base this well guarded before." Teagan admits.

"Same." Sonic said.

"So we can't sneak in." Manic said.

"I could fly over and go in through the roof, see what's going on." Teagan offers.

"That's a good idea." Sonic said handing a commutation device to Teagan who puts it in her tails.

"I think it's a bad idea." Manic said.

"That's because you remember all the silly thing I did years ago." Teagan said, then heads off. Manic sighs as he shacks his head.

"What does that mean?" Sonia asks.

"It's a long story." Manic replies as Teagan lands on top of the factory. Teagan found a vent and smiles as she climbs down and sneaks into the factory. She peeps out the vent and saw Dr Robotnik. She quickly grabs the device Sonic gave her.

"Guys, I know why there are so many SWATbots are here." Teagan whispers.

_"Why?" Manic asks._

"Robotnik, he's here." Teagan replies as she kept crawling.

_"That's it, get out of there." Manic tells her._

"Okay, give me a sec." Teagan replies.

_"Teagan, Manic is right, come out." Sonic tells her._

"Okay." Teagan said as she turns around and heads back. She sighs looks up and sighs, she couldn't climb up.

_"Teagan, where are you?" Manic asks._

"Stuck." Teagan replies as she kept crawling. "Listen, um, this is going to be hard to get out of so I'm turning this off." Teagan tells them.

_"Be careful." Manic said._

"I will." Teagan said as she turns the device off and kept going. She needed to find a new way out. She then stops when she heard Sonia yelling so she looks out to see Sonic, Sonia and Manic have been captured. Teagan crawls out of the vent and stuck to the shadow as she follows them.

"Well, well, well." Robotnik said. Teagan pulls out an arrow and shoots it away from them. Sonic grabs Sonia and Manic and runs off. Teagan was close behind them. They ran outside and stop as they came to a cliff. They saw SWATbots coming.

"Damnit." Teagan whispers. Sonia slips so she grabs Manic, pulling him and Manic grabs Sonic. Teagan grabs Sonic as Sonic slips and falls, pulling Teagan with him. Teagan uses her tails go fly down, sitting Sonic, Sonia and Manic down and drops, but lands on her sore arm. Teagan cries out in pain as she places her hand on her left arm.

"Teagan." Manic shouts.

"I'm okay." Teagan whispers. She looks up to see Sonic who puts his hand out. Teagan grabs it and Sonic pulls her up. "I think my stitching ripped." Teagan tells them.

"We better you back to the hideout." Sonic tells her. Teagan nods and they head off. They made it to the van and Manic made Teagan sits down. Sonia looks at Teagan worry. Once back at the hideout, Sonia ran off to get everything while Manic, Sonic and Teagan went to the main living area. Teagan takes her gear off.

"Easy." Teagan whispers.

"Sorry." Manic said. Manic then helps Teagan take her shirt off so she was only wearing her singlet. Manic notices her bandage was red.

"That can't be good." Sonic said as Sonia runs back.

"Do you have anything for the pain?" Teagan asks.

"I don't know." Sonia replies.

"Don't worry about it too much." Teagan tells her. Manic grabs what he needs to clean and stich Teagan back up. He then unwraps the arm and Teagan sighs. Manic then starts cleaning and Teagan gasp.

"Sorry." Manic said.

"It's okay." Teagan whispers.

"So how did this happen?" Sonic asks.

"I was getting supplies, some food and other supplies. When I was being chased out, I got caught on something when I tried to get out. I have no idea what it was either." Teagan explains. "I was lucky Manic showed up when he did." Teagan adds.

"Yeah, you are." Manic said.

"You said early about the silly things you did." Sonic said.

"Manic took me in years ago and train me, I did silly things that almost got me caught." Teagan explains.

"Yeah, you were a bad student." Manic said.

"I was." Teagan whispers. Manic starts stitching Teagan's arm up again.

"I'm going to make something to eat." Sonic said walking off and Sonia sighs.

"How are you feeling?" Sonia asks.

"I'm fine." Teagan replies. "I'm tired." Teagan adds.

"Once I'm done here you can take a nap on my bed." Manic tells her.

"Nap, I think you mean sleep. It's late." Sonia said.

"Then I can go home tomorrow." Teagan said.

"I'll take you." Manic said.

"Okay." Teagan whispers. Once Manic finish patching Teagan up, they grab Teagan's gear and took it to Manic's room. Teagan then lies down on her right side in the middle of the bed. Manic smiles.

"Lock the door." Sonia said walking out and Manic locks the door. Manic takes his bag off and lies down behind Teagan.

"How's your arm?" Manic asks.

"Sore." Teagan replies. "I'm tired." Teagan then whispers and Manic smiles.

"Then sleep." Manic whispers and Teagan closes her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Manic wakes up and smiles, seeing Teagan still fast asleep in front of him. He was worried that she would have left while he was still asleep. Teagan yawns as she stretch, then looks back and smiles at Manic.

"Hey." Manic whispers.

"Hey." Teagan whispers back.

"How's your arm?" Manic asks.

"It hurts, but its fine." Teagan replies.

"I'll get some breakfast." Manic said as he got up and Teagan smiles.

"I'll be right here." Teagan whispers.

"Promise, last time I left you alone you left." Manic said and Teagan chuckles.

"I promise." Teagan said. Manic heads off to get breakfast. Teagan laid there and enjoyed the quiet. It wasn't long till Manic came back with her breakfast. Teagan sits up and Manic hands her the bowel. "Thanks." Teagan whispers.

"Listen, why don't you move back in for a while? Till that arm of yours heal." Manic said.

"I don't know. It didn't work out last time." Teagan said.

"I'm worried about your arm, you can't take care of it by yourself." Manic explains and Teagan sighs. He was right.

"Okay." Teagan said, giving in and Manic smiles.

"After breakfast we get your stuff." Manic said and Teagan smiles. After breakfast, Manic and Teagan got ready. Then Sonia walks in.

"Come on." Sonia said and the trio heads off to see Sonic waiting.

"Let's go." Sonic said and they head off. Teagan had a bad feeling. Once at Teagan's place, Manic and Teagan got everything in the van while Sonic and Sonia stayed on watch. Once done, Sonic walks over. "Is that everything?" Sonic asks.

"Yes, I don't want to leave anything here while I'm gone." Teagan explains.

"Good because Robotnik is heading this way." Sonic tells them

"We better move." Manic said and they head off. Teagan sighs. "What is it?" Manic asks.

"Nothing." Teagan replies. Once at the hide out, Teagan put her stuff in Manic's room.

"Okay, what is it?" Manic asks.

"Just a feeling." Teagan replies. "Don't worry."

"Okay." Manic said and Teagan sits down on the bed.

"Sorry." Teagan said and Manic smiles as he walks over.

"Don't be." Manic said. Manic then kiss Teagan who wraps his arms around Manic's neck. "Love you." Manic whispers.

"Love you too." Teagan whispers.

"Come on, lets see what Sonic and Sonia are doing." Manic said pulling Teagan up and they walk out. Sonia then walks over and smiles.

"Grab your gear, we're hitting the road." Sonia tells them. "You too Teagan." Sonia adds.

"Okay, see you at the van." Manic said grabbing Teagan's hand and they walk back in. "Also, you might want to grab what you need to make your arrows." Manic tells Teagan.

"On it." Teagan said. Once they grab their gear they head to the van to see Sonia and Sonic waiting.

"Come on." Sonic said as walks in. Sonic, Manic and Teagan follows him and they head off. Manic sat by the chairs, giving his spot to Teagan. Manic then grabs Teagan's hand.

"Are you sure you are okay down there Manic?" Sonia asks.

"I'm fine." Manic replies.

"Are you sure?" Teagan asks.

"Yeah." Manic said smiling and Teagan smiles. Manic then stands up. "Where are we going anyway?" Manic then asks.

"East, according to Cyrus, Robotnik has a lot of active that way. We got to check it out." Sonic explains.

"East." Teagan whispers. "I think I saw plans of a factory of some sort east, I don't remember. It was a while ago." Teagan tells them.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Sonic said and Manic sighs.

"Why east, there's nothing there but the grasslands?" Manic asks.

"Good question." Sonia said. "I'll see if Cyrus knows." Sonia then said as she got up and Teagan sighs.

"I wish I took more notices to those plans." Teagan said.

"Don't worry, we'll get there and figure it out." Sonic tells her and Teagan nods. "It will take us a couple of days to get there." Sonic then said.

"Great." Manic said.

"You got a better idea Manic." Sonic said.

"Nope." Manic said walking off and Teagan sighs.

"I'm going to make some arrows, try to keep the van steady." Teagan said as she got up and walks off. She grabs her bag and sat down, then sets things up. Her quaver can hold 50 arrows and she only has 14. Teagan got to work on making more. Then Sonia walks over and sits with her. "Are you okay?" Teagan asks.

"Yeah, just watching." Sonia replies and Teagan nods, no one has watch her make her arrows before. "Why use the white powder?" Sonia asks.

"The white powder is the explosive, the gun powder is what ignites them with impact." Teagan explains.

"Is it safe?" Sonia asks.

"As long as it doesn't ignites we are good. It's safe to handle." Teagan explains. "My friend Crystal taught me this."

"She was a smart woman." Sonia said.

"She was and Elyse was wise." Teagan said and sighs. She hasn't talked about them in years. "I miss them." Teagan whispers.

"I know you do, I miss Lady Windimire." Sonia said.

"Is she the one who raised you like Ferrell raised Manic?" Teagan asks.

"She was." Sonia replies.

"I'm sorry." Teagan said.

"It's okay, I had Manic and Sonic." Sonia said. "I'm sorry about your friends and family, I'm sorry you had to be alone." Sonia said and Teagan sighs. Alone. Teagan closes her eyes as her ears fold flat and tails drops to the ground. "Teagan." Sonia said worry. Manic looks over and sighs as he walks over and kneels behind Teagan.

"What is it?" Manic whispers.

"Alone." Teagan whispers back and Sonia sighs. Manic kiss Teagan on the cheek.

"Not anymore." Manic tells her and Teagan opens her eyes as her ears went up.

"Sorry." Teagan said.

"Don't think like that, ok." Manic tells her. Teagan nods and Manic walks back.

"Sorry Sonia." Teagan said.

"I'm the one who is sorry." Sonia tells her and Teagan sighs "What is it?" Sonia asks.

"The last two years, alone." Teagan said.

"It must have been hard." Sonia said.

"The only time I had a convocation with another person is when I pull them out of Robotnik base, any other time I'm talking to myself." Teagan explains.

"Well you're not alone anymore." Sonia tells her and Teagan smiles. It felt nice to be with Sonia, Manic and Sonic.

"I better get back to this." Teagan said.

"Of course." Sonia said and Teagan went back to work. If this factory is as big as she thinks it is, she will need all 50 arrows on her back just in case.


	15. Chapter 15

They made it to the base and Sonic sighs as he looks at Manic, Teagan and Sonia.

"This is going to be extremely hard." Sonia said.

"Why are we here again?" Teagan asks.

"We need to sneak in and get information." Sonic replies.

"Well we can't go underground, we can't go over it and we can't go through it, there is no way to get in." Manic explains.

"I'll take a look around." Teagan said walking off.

"Wait." Sonia said chasing after her. "I'm coming with you." Sonia then said

"You girls be careful." Sonic tells them.

"We will." Sonia said and they head off. "I hope you don't mind." Sonia said.

"It's fine." Teagan tells her and Sonia smiles. "We better be careful." Teagan then said.

"Right." Sonia said and Teagan sighs.

"I got a bad feeling." Teagan whispers. They found a vent and Teagan smiles as she looks at Sonia.

"Sonic, Teagan and I are going in." Sonia said. Teagan flies up, grabs Sonia and flies to the vent. The pair crawl through and looked around.

_"Be careful." Sonic tells them._

"We will." Sonia said.

"If anything goes wrong, tell them to run." Teagan said.

"If things go wrong, you and Manic need to run." Sonia tells Sonic.

_"What about you and Teagan?" Sonic asks._

"We'll take care of ourselves." Sonia tells him.

_"Okay, be careful." Sonic said._

"Come on." Teagan said.

"Robotnik is here." Sonia whispers as they stop.

"Get my army ready!" Robotnik shouts as he walks off.

"We need to take this place done." Sonia said.

"This way." Teagan said as she started crawling and they kept going. They found the main area where the robots are being built. "Stay here and if I get into trouble, run." Teagan tells Sonia who nods. Teagan jumps down and sets the place to overload. She then flies up and they kept going. They found four more areas to set to overload and they head to find an exit. Teagan then falls down and lands by a large group of SWATbots.

"Teagan!" Sonia screams as Teagan jumps up.

"Run!" Teagan shouts as she grabs an arrow and starts shooting as she flies up, taking out as many SWATbots as she can. She needed to find another way out. She runs around a corner to be knocked out by a SWATbot.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonia made it out and kept running and running. She has no idea where Sonic and Manic are. She was then grabbed by someone so she looks to see Sonic and Manic.

"Where's Teagan?" Manic asks.

"I don't know, I lost her, she told me to run." Sonia replies. They saw a ship fly off and Manic sighs.

"He has her." Manic said.

"We have to move." Sonic said, grabbing Manic and runs off. They got to the van and heads off. Sonia was trying to catch her breath back. "I knew I should have told you to come back. It was too dangerous." Sonic said and Sonia sighs.

"What done is done, now we have to get Teagan back." Sonia tells him.

"I hope she's ok." Manic whispers.

"I'm sure she is Manic." Sonic said. "She seems tough."

"Right." Manic said.

"I should have stayed with her." Sonia whispers.

"You would be missing too, you did the right thing." Sonic tells her.

"And we will save her." Manic adds and Sonia nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan moans as she slowly opens her eyes to find herself in a cell. She gasp in pain as she push herself up and looks around. Then she saw Robotnik.

"What do we have here?" Robotnik asks and Teagan looks away. "Where are the Underground?" Robotnik asks.

"I don't know." Teagan replies as she looks at Robotnik. "And why would I help you. You took everyone I love away from me." Teagan said.

"She's useless, as soon as we land, roboticize her." Robotnik said walking off and Teagan felt tears in her eyes. She can't escape and doesn't know if Manic is coming for her. She lies down and curls up into a ball. This was it.


	16. Chapter 16

Manic and the others were by the base where the ship lands. They got closer and saw Teagan get carried out. Teagan sighs as she closes her eyes.

"We have to move." Manic said walking off and heads to the vents with Sonic and Sonia behind him.

"Let me go!" they heard Teagan shout.

'Hang on Teagan.' Manic thought.

"You're a monster! They will stop you!" they heard Teagan screams.

"Hurry up and roboticize that damn fox." they heard Robotnik said.

"No." Manic said.

"Go." Sonic said. They climb out and Manic runs off. He then saw Teagan get put into the roboticizer, with her was Robotnik and eight SWATbots.

"Manic!" Teagan screams.

"Get them!" Robotnik shouts. The shield went up around the roboticizer and Manic sighs. Sonic and Sonia took care of the SWATbots as Robotnik left and Manic ran to the console. He shuts down the roboticizer and the shield went down. Teagan runs over to him and gives him a hug.

"I got you." Manic whispers.

"He has my gear." Teagan whispers.

"We'll worry about that later." Manic tells her.

"We have to move!" Sonic shouts and they heads off. They made it to the Sonic Underground van and head off. Teagan sighs as she sits down in Manic's sits.

"Are you okay?" Sonia asks worry.

"Um, yeah." Teagan replies softly. "I lost my bow, my scarf, my quiver and my arrows." Teagan adds.

"I'm sorry." Sonia said.

"Thanks." Teagan whispers. "The arrows and quiver I don't care too much about, but Manic gave me the bow and scarf." Teagan explains.

"We'll get you new ones or try to get the back, but we need to get all your gear from your place back to the base." Manic tells her.

"Okay." Teagan whispers, now Robotnik is after her, it is way too dangerous to stay there. They made it to Teagan's place and quickly packed everything up. Teagan grabbed her spear bow to use till she gets the other one back. Once done, they went back to the hideout. They took it to Manic's room and get everything sorted. Sonic then heads off and Teagan sighs as she sits down.

"What is it?" Manic asks.

"It's weird not having my scarf, I'm so use to it. I feel naked without." Teagan explains.

"I'll leave you alone." Sonia said walking out. Manic sits down next to Teagan who sighs.

"I'm sorry." Teagan whispers.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. At least you took that place down." Manic tells her.

"Yeah, I did." Teagan whispers smiling.

"And don't worry about the scarf, I'll get you a new one. That one was three years old anyway." Manic tells her.

"It still meant a lot to me Manic, like with the bow and the necklace." Teagan explains.

"I know." Manic said. Teagan sighs as she stands up and goes to walk away, but Manic grabs her hand and pulls her back.

"Manic." Teagan whines as Manic stands up.

"I love you Teagan." Manic said.

"I love you too." Teagan said and Manic pulls her into a kiss. Manic then sighs and Teagan looks at him worried. "What is it?" Teagan asks.

"The thought of losing you again, I don't want to go through that again." Manic replies and Teagan sighs.

"How do think I felt when I lost everyone I love two years ago." Teagan whispers.

"Teagan." Manic said and Teagan pushed him back as she walks back.

"No Manic, just don't." Teagan tells him and walks off. She ran into Sonia who looks at her worried.

"Are you okay?" Sonia asks.

"No." Teagan replies and Sonia sighs.

"Come on, I know what you need." Sonia said, grabbing Teagan's hand and drags her to her bike.

"Where are we going?" Teagan asks.

"To have a little girl time." Sonia said getting on her bike. Teagan looks at her confused as she got on and they head off.

"What do you mean a little girl time?" Teagan asks.

"Have you ever had a massage and a manicure?" Sonia asks.

"A what?" Teagan said confused.

"I have a lot to teach you, hang on." Sonia tells her.

"Teach me what?" Teagan asks.

"Everything." Sonia replies and Teagan sighs, she's not sure what Sonia is going on about.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Manic was looking for Teagan, with no luck. Then Sonic and Cyrus walks over.

"Have you seen Teagan?" Manic asks.

"She left with Sonia, something about a little girl time." Cyrus replies.

"Oh boy, Teagan's going to have fun then." Manic said crossing his arms.

"We'll find out when they get back." Sonic said. "The base Teagan took down is only one of many to do. We have found three more just like it." Sonic explains.

"That's bad since we almost lost Teagan." Manic said.

"Yeah, very bad." Sonic said.

"I'm trying to find more information before you take another one down." Cyrus tells Manic.

"Good idea." Manic said.

"I better get back to it." Cyrus said walking off and Manic sighs.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asks.

"Worried about Teagan." Manic replies.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Sonic tells her. "Just give her some space." Sonic adds walking off and Manic sighs, Sonic was right about that. He needs to give her some space.


	17. Chapter 17

Teagan was sitting by Sonia's bike, smiling. She was having so much fun hanging around Sonia. Sonia then walks back with her hands behind her back.

"What is it?" Teagan asks.

"I got you something." Sonia replies. She moves her hands from behind her back and was holding a red scarf.

"Wow." Teagan said as Sonia hands it over. Teagan smiles as she puts it on and pulls it up a hood. "It's perfect." Teagan then said and Sonia smiles. The red was brighter than her last one, but then again, it was three years old. "Now all I need is a quiver." Teagan said.

"I'm sure we can work on that." Sonia said.

"Thanks Sonia, I really needed this." Teagan said and Sonia smiles.

"We better head back." Sonia tells her as she got on the bike and Teagan gets on behind her. They head off. Teagan looks around and sighs. "What is it?" Sonia asks.

"I thought I could stay off Robotnik's radar, now he knows I am with you and your brothers, he's going to be after me." Teagan explains.

"I'm sorry." Sonia said.

"Don't be." Teagan whispers. They made it back to the hideout to see Sonic, Manic and Cyrus. Teagan and Sonic walks over to the trio and Manic smiles.

"A new scarf." Manic said.

"Sonia got it." Teagan whispers.

"Thanks sis." Manic said and Sonia smiles.

"All I need is a quiver." Teagan tells him.

"We'll work on that, I promise." Manic said and Teagan nods.

"I'm going to lie down." Teagan whispers.

"We found a base and wanted to know if you wanted to come." Manic said.

"No quiver, no arrows, I am useless without them." Teagan explains.

"We have Cyrus looking for a new quiver." Sonic tells her.

"Thanks." Teagan said. "I'm going to lay down." Teagan then said walking off.

"We better go." Sonic tells them and they head off. Manic sighs as he yawns.

"Are you okay?" Sonia asks.

"Yeah." Manic replies. "Thanks, for taking Teagan out."

"It was fun." Sonia said smiling and Manic smiles.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan was lying on the bed, bored. She wanted to go with Manic, Sonic and Sonia, but she would be useless without her bow and arrows. Teagan sighs as she sits up. She then gets up and walks out, heading to the kitchen to see Cyrus who smiles.

"Oh hey Teagan, do you want something for lunch?" Cyrus asks.

"Uh, yeah." Teagan replies softly.

"Well help yourself." Cyrus said walking off and Teagan sighs as she did that. She then thought about Manic, she has no idea where he is.

'Maybe I should have gone with them.' Teagan thought and sighs as she starts eating. After a while, she heard a noise and got worried as she looks around. SWATbots. She ran and grabbed Cyrus who looks at her worried. "We need to leave." Teagan tells him and Cyrus saw the SWATbots.

"This way." Cyrus said and the pair started running. They ducked pass SWATbots and made it out in time. Once out, Teagan grabs Cyrus hand and flies up on top of a building. They look at the base and Cyrus sighs. "How did he find us?" Cyrus asks.

"I don't know." Teagan replies, then sighs. Robotnik had her, what if he did something? Teagan starts taking her stuff off and clothes. Cyrus looks at her shock as he turns away. "Cyrus, there's something on my back." Teagan said, feeling something. Cyrus looks over and saw a chip on the Teagan's back. He rips it off and smash it.

"A tracking chip." Cyrus whispers.

"I took a nap on the ship." Teagan said as she gets dress and sighs. "This is my fault." Teagan whispers.

"We have to move." Cyrus tells her and they started moving. They headed to a Freedom Fighter camp.

"I don't like this." Teagan whispers.

"I can get Sky to look at you." Cyrus tells her and Teagan nods. "Sky!" Cyrus calls and a pure white hedgehog walks over. She has sky blue strips in her quails which come do her side like hair, going to her hips, deep blue eyes and is wearing black tank top, a black jacket, jeans, red belt, black boots and white gloves with bronze wristbands.

"Yeah." Sky said.

"This is Teagan, I need you to make sure she has no chips or injuries. We got what I believe is the only one off her. We lost our base." Cyrus explains.

"Tell Sonic." Sky said. "Come on Teagan." Sky then said walking off and Teagan follows. Once they checked Teagan who got the all clear, they star down for a meal. "I think I have seen you around before." Sky said and Teagan sighs.

"You might have, I have been all over the place." Teagan whispers.

"Well it is hard to forget those lust red eyes. I haven't seen anyone with eyes like them." Sky tells her.

"I was the only one in my family with lust red eyes." Teagan said. Then Sonia and Manic walks over who was holding Teagan's quiver and bow.

"We heard what happen, are you ok?" Sonia asks Teagan worried.

"Uh, yeah." Teagan replies.

"I leave you three to talk." Sky said walking off.

"It was my fault." Teagan whispers.

"Cyrus also said if you didn't hear them when you did, you two never would have gotten out." Manic tells her and Teagan sighs. Manic hands Teagan her bow and quiver. Teagan counts the arrows and sighs, 37. She puts them on as Sonic and Cyrus walks over.

"How did you hear them?" Sonic asks.

"I have good hearing." Teagan replies.

"Well that came in handy for sure." Sonic said smiling and Teagan sighs. "I'm going to drop by the old base, see if they are there and to get our stuff." Sonic explains.

"Be careful." Sonia tells him.

"I will." Sonic said, then runs off in a blur.

"Come on Teagan." Manic said and Teagan follows him outside. Manic then pulls Teagan into a hug and Teagan lets her tails drops as she snuggles into Manic's chest.

"It was my fault." Teagan whispers.

"It's okay, we can move on from this." Manic tells her.

"How?" Teagan asks.

"We'll figure something out, I know we will." Manic tells her. Teagan looks at him and Manic kiss her. Teagan smiles.


	18. Chapter 18

Teagan was sitting with her stuff while Sonic and Sonia were fighting. She was making more arrows with Manic watching her.

"When do you think they will stop?" Teagan asks Manic who sighs.

"I don't know." Manic replies.

"Sonic is right though, that base needs to be taken down." Teagan tells him.

"And so is Sonia, we need a home." Manic said.

"Well why don't I go with Sonic, take down the base and you help Sonia." Teagan tells him as she finished up and cleans up.

"Are you sure?" Manic asks.

"Yeah and it will stop them." Teagan said and Manic nods. They walk over to Sonic and Sonia.

"I don't care Sonia, we need to do this!" Sonic shouts.

"Enough!" Teagan shouts and the pair looks at her.

"You both are right so Teagan and I have a plan." Manic tells them.

"You do." Sonic said surprise.

"Yes." Teagan said.

"Sonia and I will look for a new hideout while you and Teagan take down the base." Manic explains.

"Good idea." Sonic said.

"Are you sure?" Sonia asks.

"Yeah." Manic replies and Teagan nods.

"Great, come on Teagan." Sonic said, then picks her up and runs off in a blur. He stops on a cliff by the base and sits Teagan do who fixes her scarf.

"Thanks for the warning." Teagan said.

"Sorry." Sonic said and Teagan looks at the base.

"I've been here before, I got a lot of supplies from here last year. Then I stop because Robotnik picked up supplies were going missing here." Teagan explains.

"So you how to take it down?" Sonic asks.

"Like with the last base, overload. We set everything to overload and explode. There are three wheels we need to turn, if I remember correctly." Teagan explains.

"So that's how you did that." Sonic said and Teagan nods.

"But we won't have long to get out." Teagan tells him.

"We don't need long." Sonic said, grabbing Teagan's hand and ran in. They came to the boiler room and Teagan grabs a blue arrow, using them to shoot at the cameras. "What are those?" Sonic asks.

"Electromagnetic pulse, taught myself some tricks." Teagan said as she got to work.

"Wow." Sonic said as he walks over.

"Think in the two years alone I didn't teach myself some tricks." Teagan said.

"I'm surprise on what you know." Sonic admits. "I see why Manic likes you." Sonic adds and Teagan looks at him. "I know you two are dating again." Sonic tells her.

"I wanted to tell you Sonic, Manic said you wouldn't understand as much as Sonia." Teagan explains.

"Which is true." Sonic said and Teagan sighs.

"I better get this done before we get company." Teagan tells him as she got back to work, then runs off to 3 wheels, then starts turning one.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Sonic asks.

"Of course not." Teagan replies as she moves onto the next wheel and Sonic runs over, taking the last. Warning lights flash as a voice echo evacuate. Sonic grabs Teagan and runs out, standing on the cliff. After a while, the place blew up and Teagan cross her arms.

"Okay, that's easy than bombs." Sonic admits.

"We better head back and help Sonia and Manic." Teagan tells him.

"Good idea." Sonic said, grabbing Teagan and runs back. Once back they walk to Sonia and Manic who smiles.

"We found a place." Sonia said.

"Great." Sonic said.

"Come on, I'll fill you in." Sonia said walking off and Sonic follows.

"How did it go?" Manic asks.

"Fine, too easy." Teagan replies.

"They all are to you." Manic said crossing his arms.

"I study Robotnik's base plans." Teagan tells him.

"Really?" Manic said.

"Yeah, I had two years alone." Teagan explains.

"Wow." Manic whispers.

"Also Sonic knows we are back together." Teagan tells him and Manic looks at her shock. "Took it better than you thought. He doesn't care." Teagan adds.

"For now." Manic whispers and Teagan sighs.

"Have more faith in him." Teagan said walking off. She walks over to Sonic and Sonia.

"Okay, we move in and get set up. Cyrus is already there and has started." Sonia tells Sonic who smiles.

"Great idea." Sonic said, then saw Teagan. "You okay?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah." Teagan replies.

"We are ready to move into the base, grab your gear and tell Manic the same." Sonic tells her.

"Got it." Teagan said walking off and Manic sighs as he walks up to her. "We're moving." Teagan tells him.

"I'm sorry." Manic said and Teagan sighs.

"Be grateful you have your family." Teagan said as Sonic and Sonia walks over.

"What does that mean?" Sonia asks worried.

"Manic knows." Teagan said walking off.

"Manic." Sonic said.

"It doesn't matter Sonic." Manic tells him and Sonic walks off.

"What did you say?" Sonia asks.

"I don't know. Teagan told me that Sonic knows we are dating. He took it better than I thought and he didn't care. I said for now, I know what he is like. She told me I should have more faith in him and walks off." Manic explains.

"Come on." Sonia said. They saw Sonic helping Teagan with her bags. Teagan walks to the van with Sonic and sighs.

"You know, you talked about your sister, Sally, but did you have any other siblings?" Sonic asks.

"I had two older brothers, there was Kai, the eldest and Cullum. That also explains why I'm not a girly girl." Teagan explains. "Then there were my parents, Nathan and Violet." Teagan adds.

"I bet you miss them very much." Sonic said.

"Not a day goes by where I don't think of them." Teagan whispers with tears in her eyes and sighs. "Sorry." Teagan whispers.

"No, it's okay." Sonic tells her and Teagan smiles as she pulls out the picture and looks at it.

"This was taken two days before they were taken." Teagan whispers. Nathan has deep sky blue fur with white fur on his chest, muzzle and tip of his tails, amber eyes and is wearing a black singlet, jeans and white gloves. Violet has amethyst fur with white fur on her muzzle and forest green fur on the tip on her tail, dark purple hair, crimson eyes and wearing is a white dress and white gloves. Kai has deep sky blue fur with white fur on his muzzle, chest and has forest green fur on the tip of his tail, crimson eyes and is wearing a red shirt and white gloves. Cullum has amethyst fur with white fur on his muzzle, chest and tip of his tail, orange eyes and is wearing a grey shirt, jeans, a black belt and black gloves. Sally has amethyst fur with white fur on her muzzle and forest green fur on the tip on her tail, dark blue hair, amber eyes and is wearing a blue dress and white gloves.

"I'm sorry." Sonic said as Teagan hands it over and smiles.

"It's okay." Teagan whispers.

"How old were they?" Sonic then asks.

"My father was 47, my mother was 43, Kia was 23, Cullum was 18, I was 14 and Sally, as you know, was only eight." Teagan replies. "This was our last family photo." Teagan then said as Sonia and Manic walks over. Sonic hands the photo to Manic who smiles.

"They hated me." Manic said with a chuckle.

"Only my father, Kia and Cullum said if you hurt me, you would be dead." Teagan tells him.

"Sounds like good brothers." Sonic said.

"They were." Teagan whispers as Manic hands the photo to Sonia.

"And that must be Sally." Sonia said.

"Yeah." Teagan whispers as Sonia hands her the photo and she puts it away. "I always carry it with me." Teagan adds.

"We better go." Sonic tells them and they got in the van. Teagan sat on Manic's lap so no one had to stand up and they headed off. Teagan leans back and smiles. This was a new begging for her and she wasn't letting it go.

**So that's really it… um, there could be a part 2/squeal, but I'm not sire… anyway, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye. **


End file.
